


Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, First Meeting, Love Story, M/M, Not brothers, Priest, Priest Sam, Religion, Romance, alternative universe, au priest, father Sam Campbell, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: On a demon hunt one night Dean bumps into a hot priest and cannot get him off his mind. He then finds any excuse to visit the holy man and needless to say, they cannot help but fall in love. But can Sam choose between his lover and his religion?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was only a few hundred yards behind the possessed girl when she slipped through the old church gates and ran straight for the dark wood doors on front of the large stone church. The hunter shook his head but pursued anyway, ignoring the old fashioned notion of sanctuary.

He stepped inside the building and the cold from the ancient stone caused a chill to run straight to his bones but he couldn’t hesitate. Foot steps echoing, he charged directly down the centre aisle whilst peering left and right into the pews. The hunter stood in front of the pulpit breathing heavily as he cast his eyes across the dimly lit space in hopes of finding the demon.

Shadows appeared to move due to his heightened senses but suddenly the girl leapt out from behind a column close to him and attempted to slit his throat with the knife she had been wielding for the last hour or so. Dean fought back, knocking the blade from it’s grasp and kicking it across the red carpet that covers the front of the church. It clattered as it made contact with the pews.

Despite her smaller size, the demon invigorated strength into the young girl making the struggle equally matched. Each time Dean attempted to mutter the first words of the exorcism he got punched or strangled for a moment which ended the ritualistic chant.

With a surge of power the demon forced Dean onto his knees and with it’s hands wrapped around his neck began chanting something that the hunter could feel was draining life from him.

So suddenly that it took both the demon and Dean by surprise, water was being poured upon his attacker in droves. The hunter blinked against the water in his eyes so could hear before he saw the demon’s skin crackling and steaming as the water burnt it’s flesh. He suddenly realised that someone had doused the creature in Holy water. It screamed and collapsed to the floor.

The figure, which Dean could now see since the demon had collapsed, suddenly shot off behind the pulpit and towards the altar. It only took a moment for the demon to be up and chasing as rage fuelled it’s sudden burst of adrenaline. The hunter cried out to try and waylay it but it had focused it predatory gaze on whoever had attempted to save Dean. The thing wanted revenge.

His cry was still echoing throughout the empty building when the demon’s accompanied his. He shot up and followed the sound to uncover the source of it’s anguish.

Jaw slack, he stared at the demon and the stranger in absolute shock. It was frozen in place on the richly coloured carpet only a few yards from the altar, clearly the work of a pentagram hidden underneath, with a man stood closely reciting the words of the exorcism effortlessly. He had a Bible and cross held out towards the demon. Moments later, dark smoke bellowed from the young girl’s frame and she collapsed.

The man was panting when Dean stepped closer. The guy, dressed fully in black, turned reflectively at the sound of Dean’s steps with his religious symbols extended in defence. He relaxed though upon noticing that the Holy water was dripping from the hunter with no negative side effects.

It was then that Dean noticed the white clerical collar strapped tightly under the man’s shirt collar.

His mind was still processing this when he tried to stutter out his thanks, “Thank you... You probably saved my life back there, Father-?”

The man stepped forward, holding out a hand to shake, “Sam. It’s better to drive out the parasite before it ruins that girl’s life.”

At that, the priest knelt down beside the injured girl and lifted her head to see if she was still breathing. Upon noting the gentle rise and fall of her chest he smiled softly, “Oh, Josephine. Your mom must be worried sick about you.” He looked back up to the hunter, “I’ll return her to her family tonight.”

Father Sam stood and moved closer to the hunter, “I hope that the demon is all you’re chasing here? I dislike seeing your kind here since you’re usually following trouble.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the man’s gentle expression but cheeky smile.

“That’s all I was after.” Raising his hands in an innocent gesture. He hesitated for a moment, “How come your exorcism was so powerful?” He didn’t want to outright confess that he was impressed by this man’s skill but he definitely was.

Sam grinned, “Religious words definitely hold more authority when wielded by a priest.” His face lit up as he chuckled and Dean couldn’t stop himself from being drawn in to the perfect teeth and sparkling eyes.

“Right,” He chuckled, “I guess that’s a given. Maybe I’ll have to get ordained just to help with my exorcisms.”

The priest laughed harder, “Maybe leave the religion to me and I’ll leave the hunting to you.”

It was one of the last things they said to each other before they parted; Sam went to return the girl home and Dean returned back to his motel exhausted from another long hunt. However, what both of them didn’t want to admit was that they didn’t stop thinking of the other all night.

——

It was only a couple of months later and Dean didn’t want to admit he’d taken this case because it was pretty close to a certain church where there was a certain hot priest. He was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t stopped thinking of Father Sam since the day he stepped out of that church and hit the road. Even though he knew that the priest probably wouldn’t even remember him.

He had unconsciously created his excuse and had allowed himself to believe it was true. He had 2 empty bottles on his back seat which he needed filling with Holy water. The hunter could make it himself but surely water blessed by a priest would hold more power. That’s what he was trying to tell himself anyways. Bobby was suspicious of Dean’s eagerness to take the case of a low-key haunting but he didn’t know who lived a couple of towns over.

His old midnight black impala grumbled to a stop outside the old church but it appeared to be dark inside. Climbing out the car he patrolled the perimeter in search of a sign that would point him in the direction of his priest. As it was nearly midnight, darkness shrouded the town making his search full of trips and stumbles. He muttered more than a few curses that were not quite appropriate for a churchyard.

After what felt like an age the hunter was nearly ready to call it quits for the night when he noticed a small stone cottage on the other side of the church’s graveyard. Light shone out dimly though the curtains hanging inside the windows giving it a warm homely glow. For some reason he could feel himself being pulled towards the house with his empty containers in hand.

Much stumbling later, he knocked the door and peered around into the darkness as he waited. Rapidly, he started thinking up lies just in case this wasn’t Father Sam’s rectory; he’d have to explain pretty quickly why he was roaming around in the dark with large empty containers.

He was still constructing a feasible story when the old door swang open to reveal Sam in a old t-shirt and well worn sweats. The usually neat hair was flopping over messily suggesting that Sam had been asleep mere moments before.

Even though he was the one who had knocked, Dean was surprised when the door opened to reveal the man of his searching, “Father Sam.”

“You’re that hunter... Quickly, come inside.” He ushered the man in as he continued talking, “It was only after we said goodbye last time that I remembered that I had never asked your name.”

“Dean.” He muttered, mouth suddenly very dry. He hadn’t been prepared for Sam to answer the door looking so deliciously disheveled.

“Is there a problem, Dean?” The priest asked urgently, “Is there something out there plaguing my town?”

“No, no!” The hunter hurried to reassure the young priest, “I actually came in search of some Holy water... You know, for demons...”

Sam’s browns rose in surprise, “Of course. Follow me.” He grabbed the old church keys as he led Dean out to the graveyard again.

The holy man, familiar with the short journey, walked without stumbling over the uneven ground and tree roots. Dean was not as fortunate.

Once inside the church Sam led him back to the office where an ornate basin was stored. The water inside was still as a mirror, the men peered down at the surface for a moment before Sam spoke again.

“Take as much as you need. I can make more.” There was a brief silence as Dean began filling the large gallon tubs, “Don’t you hunters usually make this yourselves?”

The hunter blinked at him, his mind seemingly unable to stop fixating on the soft dimple on the other man’s cheek. Finally, he managed to mumble out, “Thought it might be stronger from a priest... like the exorcism.”

Sam nodded but a faint smile ghosted across his lips as though he didn’t quite buy Dean’s excuse. The hunter could feel a blush dusting across his cheeks so he peered down as though focusing on his work. The second tub was nearly full and he knew in a few moments he’d have no excuse to be here.

Bending down to fiddle with the caps on his holy water his head was level with Sam’s grey sweatpants. The hunter coughed and righted himself straight away. Internally, he cursed himself for being so attracted to this totally unobtainable priest but also cursed the priest for being so hot and unobtainable.

Sam gave him a soft smile that shot a fuzzy feeling to Dean’s stomach, “Did you want to come back to the house for a nightcap before your hunt? Or are you in high demand?”

Dean chuckled but readily accepted the gracious offer. Surely a few more moments in the presence of a priest could only help his hunting abilities. Minutes later, they were settled into Sam’s old couch which was covered by an old throw. It was exactly how he’d imagined it to be: huge bookcases filled the walls full of biblical texts and a couple of thriller novels rammed in the gaps. The couches sagged heavily as though thousands of parishioners had laid their heavy wind there. The home was small and cosy.

The questions started coming before he could stop himself.

“Does all the demons and stuff make you believe less?” The hunter cringed at his own question. He out of all people should know better than to start talking religion and philosophy with a priest. Maybe Sam’s good scotch made his tongue loose.

Sam sighed but a smirk twitched on his mouth. Every time he moved his mouth Dean could imagine kissing him, “If anything it makes me believe more. To me it’s like two sides of a coin... the confirmation that there is evil in the world suggests that there will be good and God.”

“I’ve met an angel,” Dean supplied.

Sam’s smile lit up his whole being, “I hope you’re not just talking about me.” Chuckling, he topped up their drinks.

 _Oh shit,_ Dean thought, _I’m falling and I’m falling hard._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets dragged into a hunt. Not long after he has a difficult choice to make.

——-

1 month later

Bobby was leaning over the desk and trying not to let the younger hunter catch on to how utterly defeated he felt. He moistened his lips as his eyes scanned over the lore in the old tome on the dark wood table. Dean was waiting eagerly for the elder man’s opinion. His eyes didn’t stray from Bobby’s face like a puppy expecting a treat.

This demon was the most powerful one they had yet to encounter but nobody seemed to know enough about it to help them. It had been causing general havoc and misery for years down South to the point where desperate townsfolk somehow managed to get in contact with Bobby and plead for help. Needless to say, Dean was the first on his doorstep armed with holy water and a can-do attitude.

“Dean, this is gunna be a blood bath unless we get a good plan in place.” Bobby warned, scratching at his whiskers.

At that moment Dean’s cell vibrated twice against the desk. The screen illuminated to reveal the text.

_Sam Campbell- When they’re that powerful they can be a bit tricky but generally all demons... [Open to see text]_

Both hunters eyed the phone. Bobby’s eyes shone with curiosity; Dean had been messaging with whoever it was for the whole week he’d been staying at the house. The older hunter didn’t want to intrude on the man’s personal life but hoped that if it was something serious then Dean would let him know. Having weaknesses can be difficult while hunting. However, his eyebrow raised when he saw the word ‘demon’ mentioned. Was this person a hunter? Could they be of use to them?

Suddenly, an idea snapped into Dean’s head, “Why didn’t I think of this before?” He leapt to his feet, “Bobby, get in the car. We’re going to see a priest.”

Bobby screwed up his face in confusion but followed the young man out to the impala, barely stopping to grab his travel bag.

———

Sam was just locking the old rusty padlock on the front of the church when he heard the squeal of tyres behind him. It better not be another couple hoping to get married there and then because he didn’t have the heart to explain that marriages cannot happen like that. He turned with an apologetic smile already tacked onto his face... it quickly turned to happy confusion when he laid eyes on a familiar dark impala.

He hurried over to the vehicle where Dean was grinning with his window wound down and elbow learning out casually.

“Dean,” He breathed, pleasure setting off butterflies in his stomach.

The hunter smirked, “Get in loser, we’re going demon hunting.”

The priest blinked for a moment in confusion, “But- I”

“It’s a quote from Mean Girls.” Dean supplied, afraid that he had offended the priest.

Sam huffed a laugh, “I know that but why me?”

The hunter rolled his eyes, “You told me yourself that religious words have more power when coming from clergy and we need power.” He’d been telling Sam about the hunt via text but Sam had never expected to actually be useful to the hunters.

Sam smiled, ran back to his church to collect his equipment before climbing into the back of the car. He was slightly surprised to see Bobby sat in the passenger seat, he’d been so distracted by the young hunter. Bobby was assessing him from the front.

“Are you going to introduce us?” Gruffly, the hunter asked.

Dean shifted in his seat until he could face both his passengers. His face flushed slightly and Bobby was subtle in his eyebrow raise.

Dean started, “Bobby, this is Sam. He’s my...” He hesitated, “Priest.” He finished lamely as though Sam’s white clerical collar didn’t expose his vocation. The hunter felt his neck flush red.

Sam laughed and leant over the seats to shake Bobby’s hand, “Hi, Bobby. I’m Sam, I’m Dean’s friend. I’ve heard so much about you.” He supplied a more normal status for himself.

The old hunter couldn’t help but think to himself that the term friend must hurt Dean considering the way the young man was mooning over the priest here.

———

2 days later-

The job was done: the demon was exorcised but Dean couldn’t think about that right now. He was preoccupied with screaming Sam’s name as he darted across the abandoned hall to his priest.

Sam’s body was distorted, spread across the floor where he’d been thrown by the demon. A brave soul, he had continued chanting the exorcism the whole time despite nearly being snapped like a twig. Blood was beginning to pool under him but the dark material of his religious uniform concealed its origin. Dean’s hands fluttered over the still body which was barely breathing.

“Bobby, help!” Desperation dripped from his tongue.

The older man raced over and began searching for the wound as Dean soothed the injured man. He held his face in his shaking hands and muttered through tears,

“Come on Sam. Sammy, can you hear me?” He cursed at himself for putting Sam in this position. He could be safe at home in his little church in his little town, sipping scotch by the fire or seeing to his flock.

The pale face showed signs of life as his eyelids fluttered. A cough echoed from his chest but it sounded wet and painful.

“I’m so sorry, Sam.” His own tears were falling onto the tall man’s face. He wiped them away quickly.

“Dean,” Sam whispered, “My life purpose... was to serve to lord. If I die... defending the world from demons then... I’m happy.” His ragged breathing broke up his sentences.

“If you die then you would have died saving me.” Dean murmured as moments before Sam distracted the demon it was set on the hunter’s demise. Without Sam to start the ritual, Dean would be lying dead.

“Don’t tell God I said so but that makes it more worth it.” He coughed, it wracked through his body. His lips attempted a cheeky smile but they only managed a twitch.

Bobby barked at Sam, “Take it easy, son. You need all the energy you’ve got.” It wouldn’t strike him until later the odd feeling he got at calling a ‘Father’ ‘son’.

Dean made a snap decision. This would be his one chance. He leant down and gently pressed his lips against his broken priest’s. Sam sucked in a breath in surprise but straight away kissed back.

His heart melted in joy. Sam had liked him back this whole time.

They broke apart as Bobby spoke, “I think I can hear the ambulance. You might be in luck.”

“Thank God,” Dean answered, grasping tightly onto Sam’s hand.

“Literally.” Sam adjoined with a pain infused smile. He closed his eyes and Dean saw his lips moving in silent prayer.

———

2 months later-

Dean brushed Sam’s hair out of his eyes. The action caused Sam to wake up, his eyes fluttering as he slipped out of his dream.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Dean smiled down at his lover and silently felt butterflies in his chest at how lucky he was to be with this man.

“Morning, Dean.” The taller man grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head to shut out the light.

The hunter chuckled but drew the blanket back so he could peer down at the man, “I hate to be a spoil sport but you have 20 minutes until your appointment and I...” He suddenly stopped himself and considered that maybe Sam had changed his mind and didn’t want to go through with it.

He didn’t have to wait long for reassurance.

“20 minutes?!” The priest leapt out of bed and started ramming his legs into his jeans, “I really didn’t want to turn in my clerical collar while looking a mess!”

“You don’t look a mess,” Dean tried to comfort him even though his long brown locks were sticking out in various directions, “Besides I’ll give you a ride to the church.”

Sam smiled sadly, “Thank you.”

———

It was only 30 minutes later that Dean spotted Sam walking back to the car with apparent tears in his eyes. The hunter frowned and leant over to open the door.

“Sammy? What’s wrong? Did they say something to you?” His hand went straight to the door handle in preparation for storming in and beating up some priests.

Sam’s hand stopped his movement, “No, no, it’s just been hard, that’s all. When I signed up to be a priest I thought it would be a life’s work, my purpose.”

Grasping the taller man’s hand, Dean sighed, “You don’t have to do this, you know.” He spoke even though it broke his heart to do so. He didn’t want their relationship to be the reason for Sam to lose his life’s calling.

It took a moment for Sam to gather his words but, looking across at his partner, he finally answered, “I believe that my Lord loves and supports love... of all kinds. I’m just ashamed to say that my church doesn’t agree yet. So until the day that they acknowledge that love is love, I’ll be serving my God in another way... hunting demons with the man I love and have loved since the moment I set eyes on him.” He smiled gently.

Dean leant across and kissed Sam passionately, transferring all of his emotions into the kiss.

“Now,” Dean said once they broke apart, “How about we go and find a demon to exorcise?”

Sam laughed, “Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very very lightly inspired by the Hot Priest from Fleabag.


End file.
